


Persona Characters React to Death Battle.

by bukalay



Category: Death Battle (Web Series), Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, RWBY
Genre: Characters React, Characters React to Death Battle, Death Battle Reaction, Gen, characters watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: After witnessing the events that transpired in both Persona Q games (visit persona-play-q tumblr by @nenilein) The members of the Shadow Operatives, Investigation Team and Phantom Thieves of Hearts witnessed a battle between two Ice Queens.
Relationships: SEES & Investigation Team & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Persona Characters React to Death Battle.

**Author's Note:**

> This reaction fic happens after the Persona users witnessed and reacted to what happened in Persona Q and Persona Q2. Character reactions written by @nenilein.  
> You can find the reactions for Persona Q1 on persona-play-q.tumblr.com although the Persona Q2 is still unfinished.

Ren set down the 3Ds he was holding as the screen faded to white.

They were inside one Yosuke Hanamura’s bedroom as they watched the meetings that they don’t remember.

“It’s funny how the rest of us ended up watching the movie genres we were trapped in.” Chie commented as the game’s credits played on screen. “Dinosaur films for our group and Sci-fi for Master’s group.”

“Master?” Anne’s questioned as her eyes narrowed, remembering her first heist with the Phantom Thieves.

“I’m just happy for Kotone-chan.” Yukiko voiced out. “She was finally able to return to her friends.”

“Are we even sure that this is the universe where the male leader of SEES lives tho?” Futaba asked as she turned to the grown up members of SEES.

“Rest assured Sakura.” Mitsuru started. “Our leader was Makoto Yuki.”

Do you think…” Yosuke whispered to his partner. “Kotone-chan and her world’s Shinjiro-san are…”

Yosuke and Yu spared a glance at the Shadow Operatives

“Most probably.” Yu whispered back. “But we may never know.” He sighed.

“But man seeing Akechi again.” Ryuji voiced out.

“I know what you mean.” Anne nodded.

“Maybe he could’ve viewed this one with us as well.” Yusuke offered.

“I can see he was clearly deeply affected by what was happening.” Haru commented. “I think he was considering not following with his plan.”

“Too bad we all forgot it.” Futaba bitterly acknowledged.

“Yeah, we forgot everything.” Ken sighed somberly.

“Ken.” The Shadow Operative muttered under their breaths.

“You cannot deny that Akechi was invaluable to the team.” Ren stated. “When he teamed up with us.” He faced his friends.

“I agree.” Makoto nodded. “His cases may have been a fabrication, but his intelligence was unparalleled.”

“Quiet, quiet.” Futaba called out. “There’s still an after-credits scene!”

* * *

“Wait she was from our timeline?!” Ryuji exclaimed. “For real?!”

“Don’t shout when you’re near anyone!” Anne chided. “But still, she was from our time?” She repeated the question. “Why didn’t she come along with us when we returned?”

“Curious.” Naoto hummed. “It’s probably because she’s not a Phantom Thief like yourselves.”

“Interesting hypothesis Shirogane.” Mitsuru nodded.

“Curtail? Fur tail? Protect? Correct Naoto-san.” Elizabeth answered.

“Hikari-san wasn’t a Persona-user and has no ties to the velvet room like all of you are.” Lanenza explained. “Or at least in theory.”

“Still vague as ever.” Yu sighed.

“Well that was something.” Chie voiced out as she stretched her limbs. “What do you say about a sparring match master?” She asked as she turned towards Akihiko.

“Sure.” The shirtless boxer nodded. “Let’s see how well you’ve trained since we last met.”

“That’s it?” Yosuke voiced out. “You’re just gonna spar like nothing happened?!” He exclaimed as he gestured towards the forgotten game and video game console. “No one’s going to address everything else we just witnessed?”

“I see no point in it Hanamura-san.” Ken voiced his reply. “Things had already happened, there is no point in dwelling in things.” He murmured as he clenched his fists tightly.

“Kid’s right senpai.” Kanji nodded. “There’s nothing we can do.”

“What do you think Aigis? Labrys?” Mitsuru asked her robotic companions. “What do you think about Rei?”

“Rei?” Anne and the rest of the Phantom Thieves were understandably confused.

“Before you guys arrived we have already viewed another game where we apparently met for the first time.” Yosuke explained.

“For real?! How many of this shit can people have with their memories erased?!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Stop shouting you ape.” Morgana whined.

“What was that?!” Ryuji challenged.

“Knock it off you two.” Makoto glared at the two opposing factions.

“Aigis? Labrys?” Mitsuru turned to the sentient robots of the group.

“It’s strange.” Aigis admitted. “I still feel some sort of affection towards Rei-san.” She voiced out. “I don’t know her, yet…”

“I know right?” Labrys echoed. “It’s like she’s my ma or something.”

“Ma?” Fuuka asked. “Is it possible Mitsuru-senpai?”

“It is a possibility Yamagishi.” Mitsuru nodded. “However I can’t say anything concrete without further investigation.” She sighed.

“ala?” Elizabeth voiced out. “alalalala?”

“What is it sister?” Margaret questioned.

“There’s drive flash? Flesh car? Flash drive! Under the case of this game.” Elizabeth answered. “The text reads ‘death battle’”

Everyone ceased whatever they were doing and looked at Elizabeth as she read what the flash drive’s text was.

“More of this?” Yosuke groaned.

“Is this another one of those events that was purged from our memories Margaret?” Yu asked his attendant.

“Death Battle implies that it’s a battle to the death.” Margaret pondered. “Apart from your battles during your respective journeys, I don’t recall anything of the sort.” She answered.

“Is it possible?” Yukari asked.

“I do not believe we battled to the death Yukari-san.” Aigis answered.

“Didn’t stop Metis from giving me a concussion.” Ken muttered under his breath.

“We won’t know anything if we continue to speculate on the flash drive’s contents.’ Naoto voiced out. “Sakura-san if you would?” She asked.

“O-okay!”

Elizabeth wordlessly gave Futaba the flashdrive and who simply plugged it in on her laptop

As soon as Futaba plugged the flashdrive, she immediately opened the drive and saw only one video file.

“Futaba?” Ryuji asked in concern.

“It only has one file.” Futaba answered. “One video file.” She specified.

“What’s the file name Futaba?” Ren asked.

“The file’s name simply read ‘Ice Queens’”

“From the file name, I can deduce that the video file is going to be related to Mitsuru-san.” Naoto deduced.” If we consider her nickname from the P1 Grand Prix and her use of bufu spells.” She explained.”

“Or it’s possible it’s about the trickster’s Priestess.” Lanvenza voiced out. “Her codename was Queen after all.”

“But why?” Yukari asked, worried for her friend.

“I agree.” Haru nodded. “Why?”

“I’m guessing, either of them were somehow involved in a death match.” Yu stated.

“Didn’t know you were into those Makoto.” Yusuke questioned.

“I am most certainly not.” Makoto huffed. “I am barely getting by school as it is.”

“I don’t think its Makoto guys.” Ren voiced out.

“How so Renren?” Ryuji asked.

“Just a gut feeling.” Ren shrugged.

“If it’s not Nijima-san, then it must be Mitsuru-san.” Ken voiced out.

“I didn’t know you participated in death matches Mitsuru?” Akihiko grinned. “You should’ve told me and I would’ve joined in too.”

“Do not be absurd Akihiko.” Mitsuru denied. “I barely have time for myself let alone join in a death match.” She huffs. “I do not even remember joining such contests.”

“Why don’t we play it?” Ken suggested. “Maybe we can find more insight with regards to this death battle.”

“I agree with Ken-kun.” Yosuke voiced his opinion.

“Mitsuru-san?” Fuuka asked.

“Play the file Sakura.” Mitsuru ordered.

Futaba wirelessly connected her laptop to the TV in the room and clicked on the file.

With baited breaths, the Persona users, the former members of SEES, the members of the Investigation team and the former Phantom Thieves of Hearts waited as the video file loaded.

**“They’re as cold as ice. They’re willin’ to sacrifice~” The speakers blared as different video clips of people using ice powers and/or freezing to death were shown.**

**“Today we're pitting together two queens of ice. Born into powerful if troubled families.” Another voice narrated as more clips of people freezing to death or using ice powers were shown on the screen.**

**“Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Family and member of the team huntress: RWBY.” The voice who sang earlier stated as a portrait of a girl with a skewed ponytail wielding a rapier was shown.**

**“And Mitsuru Kirijo, heiress to the Kirijo Group and member of the Persona wielding S.E.E.S.” The second voice narrated as Mitsuru’s portrait was shown on the screen.**

“Mitsuru?” Akihiko voiced out.

“I do not know Akihiko.” Mitsuru admitted. “This is the first time I’ve seen her.” She added.

Makoto sighed in relief as she relaxed her entire body.

“Told you.” Ren smiled at his group. “’sides she’s hardly an ice queen.” He teased.

“If you mean she’s the biker queen, I totally agree!” Ryuji grinned.

“Ryuji.”

“Shutting up now.” Ryuji immediately zipped his mouth.

“Margaret?” Yu looked at his attendant.

“I do not think the Velvet room is involved at all.” Margaret answered.

**“He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.” Boomstick introduced their pair.**

**“And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who will win a Death Battle.” Wiz gleefully informed.**

“Wait pause.” Naoto ordered. “Go back a few seconds Sakura-san.” She requested. “Look at the screen behind the two men.” She prompted for everyone to look closer.

“Tha-that’s me!” Yosuke exclaimed. “I’m fighting Mitsuru-san?!”

“How are you alive senpai?” Kanji whistled in praise.

“No, no, no!” Yosuke shook his head. “I did not fight Mitsuru-san in both the grand prix or her fake shadow in P1 Climax.” He voiced out.

“Grand Prix?” Makoto asked.

“P1 Climax?” Ryuji voiced out.

“We’ll explain the details later.” Yu offered.

“Please do.” Ren nodded.

“Wait, are those life bars?” Junpei asked. “And super meters?”

“Heey!” Yosuke narrowed his eyes in concentration. “You’re right!”

“I see.” Yu nodded. “Is it possible that there’s a universe where we are fictional creations Margaret?”

“Yes.” Theodore answered. “There’s an infinite world of possibilities.” He added. “The games you just played recently was a work of fiction in some other universe as well.”

“I see.” Naoto realized something, “If we are to assume that we are fictional characters in another reality then this could merely be a simulation on who would win between Mitsuru-san and Schnee-san.” She speculated.

“I don’t get it.” Chie sounded confused. “There’s two universes?”

Unfortunately this sent Yukiko into a laughing fit.

“What are you talking about Chie?” She managed to say in between her laughs. “We only live in one universe.”

“So there were no death matches involved?” Akihiko sounded disappointed.

“Just resume the video Sakura.” Mitsuru sighed in exasperation.

**“The World of Remnant.” Wiz started his narration. “Is known for many things. The vicious creatures called: Grimm.” He continued. “The Huntsmen and Huntresses are committed to fighting them and the Schnee family…”**

“I see they also did research on each combatant and their worlds.” Mitsuru observed. “I implore everyone to hold their reactions, until the video has ran its course.” She ordered.

* * *

The three groups of Persona users continued to watch the screen as it analyzed Mitsuru’s opponent, Weiss Schnee. They can’t deny the fact that what was currently happening was very interesting.

**“It's also a gun.” Boomstick gleefully supplied.**

“Wait, wait, wait!” Yosuke exclaimed. “How can a rapier be a gun?!”

“Save your questions for later.” Mitsuru responded.

“I’m sorry.” Naoto apologized as she took a closer look at the weapon presented. “I’m inclined to agree with Yosuke-senpai.”

“I am in agreement as well Mitsuru-san.” Aigis responded. “There is no conceivable way for a rapier to be, and I quote, also a gun.” She continued. “Having a gun as your cross guard would make for an unwieldy weapon.” She reasoned.

“Maybe we’ll know how she managed to combine a gun and a rapier if we continue watching?” Makoto offered. “It’s probably explained after this.”

**“Instead of a plain old cross guard.” Boomstick continued his narration. “It's got a six slot revolver style chamber that Weiss fills with bullets colored like the rainbow.”**

Mitsuru glared at anyone who attempted to open their mouths and kept them shut as the screen continued on with its presentation.

**“Well, they’re not exactly bullets.” Wiz responded to his companion’s presentation. “They're vials of Dust. Which she can fire to enhance her weapon and skills.” He continued.**

“There you have it.” Yukari announced. “Wiz and Boomstick has explained how a rapier can also be a gun and how they are used.”

“I think it’s imperative that we let the video presentation run its course before reacting at all.” Mitsuru glared at everyone in the room. “Comprenez vous?”

“Compre-what?” Came Yosuke’s, Junpei’s and Ryuji’s collective response.

* * *

**“She can also attack with fire, launch a windstorm, block attacks with barriers and many, many other techniques**. **” Wiz enumerated as Weiss was seen attacking or defending using the different types of dust.**

“I’ve got to say Mitsuru, she holds an advantage.” Akihiko commented as he crossed his arms. “She has a variety of elemental attacks, one of which is your weakness.”

“Elemental attacks are hardly the only thing that matters in a fight Akihiko.” Mitsuru replied. “Luck and skill also play a major role.” She continued. “You of all people should know that.” She finished.

“I’m just saying how it is.” Akihiko shrugged.

* * *

**“Or even better, she can use the Glyphs to summon monsters to aid her in battle.” Boomstick gleefully announced. ”Beastmaster style!” He exclaimed. “Like this crazy boar, a giant killer wasp and the Arma Gigas.” He enumerated as Weiss’ different summons were showcased on the screen.**

**“Which literally translates to ‘Giant Armor’ in Latin.” Wiz shared.**

“I think I can see why this Weiss person was pitted against Mitsuru-san.” Ren pondered.

“Why’s that Amamiya?” Akihiko questioned.

“Her ability to summon creatures she has defeated and our ability to summon Personas can be seen as having the same fighting style.” Yu answered the question.

“Oh yeah!” Yosuke realized. “If we really are fictional characters in another world, then it comes as no surprise that characters with a similar enough fighting style and archetype are pitted against each other.” Yosuke explained. “In this case, Weiss’ skill with a rapier and her ability to summon.”

“I see.” Mitsuru nodded. “I must say, I am intrigued.”

“What’s this?” Akihiko smirked. “Mitsuru getting excited for a fight?”

Mitsuru rolled her eyes and glued her eyes to the screen.

* * *

**“Is her dad Colonel Sanders?” Boomstick questioned his companion as the screen behind him showed a video clip of a man in white talking to the camera.**

**“I guess there’s a certain resemblance.” Wiz shrugged**

**“KFC! KFSchnee!” Boomstick exclaimed. “No wonder they’re so rich.”**

“Minazuki and Ikutsuki aren’t here right?” Yukari questioned the entire group. “Right?!”

“Can’t he take his brand of jokes to the grave?!” Junpei growled. “It’s bad enough that were dealing with his shit after his death we gotta deal with his puns too!”

“It’s bad enough that we’ve been hearing those during the sci-fi segment of that second game about us we played.” Yukari glared at the screen.

“Calm down Junpei-san, Yukari-san” Ken voiced out. “Considering Boomstick’s character we’re going to hear a lot of puns in this viewing.”

“I agree with Ken.” Akihiko nodded. “While his brand of jokes aren’t at all welcome, take comfort that he’s not among the group.”

The Phantom Thieves looked at each other, confused at the recent turn of events. They decided not to comment on them but they were inherently curious why puns garnered that kind of reaction from the much older Persona-users in the group.

The real Ikutsuki couldn’t have been a villain. The dinosaur with Hanamura-san’s head wasn’t a villain at all, he was just type cast into the roll.

The investigation team on the other hand were baiting their breaths if Yukiko would be in another of her laughing fits. Most of them haven’t really figured out what makes her laugh so hard.

They sighed in relief when she remained silent by the time the youngest Persona user pressed play.

* * *

**“I’m more than a name.” Weiss declared as she faced the camera.**

“Considering the feats they enumerated for Schnee, I still stand by my first verdict.” Akihiko announced. “I just don’t see how you can overcome her aura and glyphs.” He reasoned out.

“I must admit, I don’t like my chances.” Mitsuru nodded.

“Should we also watch Kirijo-san’s breakdown?” Rise asked.

“I think we should.” Yukari nodded.

“I agree.” Akihiko nodded.” While I believe to know Mitsuru than anyone else, it’s interesting to know how her feats stack up with Schnee’”

“I’m also interested in the calculations they would come up for Mitsuru-san.” Aigis nodded. “The fact that they used Joules and Tons as units of measurement, speaks volumes of Weiss’ feats.” She continued. “I’m also interested if their calculations for Mitsuru-san would be on par or hopelessly lacking.” She bluntly finished.

“Seriously?” Junpei and Yosuke exclaimed. “You guys use math when battling?!”

“A good strategy is always key to victory.” Mitsuru shrugged.

“Seriously?!” Yosuke exclaimed. “What about you partner?”

Yu simply shrugged and continued watching.

Ryuji and Anne looked at their leader and Makoto as if asking the same question.

Makoto and Ren simply gave the same answer as Yu did.

**“In the early 2000s you'd be hard-pressed to find someone in Japan who didn't know of the Kirijo group.” Wiz narrated. “A global conglomerate involved in nearly every aspect of daily life and the heiress to this impressive company was a young girl named Mitsuru Kirijo.” He continued.**

“I see, so they also included my family’s history and background.” Mitsuru sighed.

“Hey, we successfully ended the dark hour.” Yukari gave her friend a comforting pat. “We succeeded.” She reminded.

“At a hefty cost.” Everyone from the Shadow Operatives, sans Labrys, muttered under their breaths.

**“But unknown to her.” Boomstick interjected. “The family company was into some pretty sketchy stuff.” He continued. “Her grandpa started experimentin' with some sort of mental world called the mind place.”**

**“Or more officially the Collective Unconscious.” Wiz corrected. “A realm connected to every living being subconscious mind.” He continued. “And within the Collective Unconscious dwells Shadows.” He added. “Fragments of human psyche which often appear as malevolent monsters.”**

“The Kirijo group is really something.” Yosuke stated in awe. “They were able to research things about the shadows and Personas.”

“I thought for the longest time that the Metaverse was the only shadow nest around.” Morgana voiced out. “I mean I’ve heard from playing that game earlier, but seeing with my own eyes is a bit different.”

“I’m with you there.” Chie nodded. “Seeing our school transform into a tower was really bizarre.”

**“They’re basically demons?” Boomstick questioned.**

**“Kind of” Wiz shrugged. “However, there's another sort more directly integrated with the minds of individual people effectively becoming their Shadow Selves.” He continued as Yu was shown to be fighting an oversized frog that faded into a scene of Shadow Chie fading in.**

“Back up a bit Futaba-chan.” Chie announced.

Futaba nodded and rolled the footage back a few seconds and stopped with Yu getting hit by an oversized frog.

“That’s your shadow isn’t it Yosuke?” Chie asked.

Yosuke blushed and looked away from the screen.

“Now I can officially say that I’ve seen the investigation team’s shadow selves.’ Chie declared.

Yosuke looked at Chie like she grew another head. He sincerely thought that there was another jab at his expense.

“C’mon, I’m not gonna joke about your shadow.” Chie looked solemn. “I know well enough how hard it was accept mine.” She admitted.

“Thanks.” Yosuke managed to smile.

“Wait shadows?” Ryuji questioned. “Did you steal your own treasures?” He asked.

“We obtained the power of Persona by facing our shadow selves and accepting them.” Yu answered. “Shadows and Personas are two sides of the same coin.”

“Like how Futaba earned her Persona when she asked us to change her heart.” Ren supplied.

“Oh!” Ryuji nodded in understanding.

(linbreak)

**“Chaos incarnate erupted.” Wiz narrated as a few clips from Yukari’s father’s video message played out on the screen.**

“Dad.” Yukari whispered.

**“The resulting explosion from his experiment released the Shadows into reality to prey on an unsuspecting populace.” Wiz continued his narration. ”And unveiled the Tartarus a citadel between worlds.” He added as Tartarus was shown on the screen. “The Earth was drastically changed with a new dark hour. An extra hour of time occurring at midnight.”**

“I believe Shirogane has the files concerning the Dark Hour.” Mitsuru claimed everyone’s attention. “She’ll explain to you in detail what the National Security has given her.” She continued. “Please hold your reactions until after Shirogane has explained everything to you.”

“I believe I speak for my team when I say that, that isn’t really necessary.” Yu responded. “You successfully ended the Dark Hour Mitsuru-san.” He continued. “That’s all that matters.” He added. “Right partner?”

“Yeah!” Yosuke exclaimed.

“Senpai’s right.” Rise interjected. “You’ve been fighting the shadows since before you graduated high school.”

“Thank you.” Mitsuru smiled as she expressed her gratitude.

The Phantom Thieves looked at their leader but he simply shrugged as he mostly agreed with Yu’s answer.

* * *

**“Thanks to her time in fencing club.” Wiz started listing off Mitsuru’s feats.**

“While I was indeed a member of the fencing club.” Mitsuru reacted. “I had learned the art of fencing since I awakened to Penthesilea.”

“The game you’re in probably didn’t state that fact Mitsuru-senpai.” Junpei pointed out.

“Perhaps.” Mitsuru nodded. “That information still needs to be corrected.”

**“A single sword would never be enough to combat the hordes of Shadows.” Wiz narrated. “Luckily, her first experience with the dark hour helped her out in this regard.” He continued as the screen showed all of Mitsuru’s spells and abilities.”**

**“That's one way to put it she and her dad were almost murdered by spooky Shadows.” Boomstick stated as the screen showed the clip when Mitsuru fist awakened to her Persona.”**

**“But this event also led to an awakening with the threat of death itself mere seconds away.” Wiz supplied as the clip of Mitsuru’s first awakening played on. “Mitsuru dug deep within and found a new weapon. Her Shadow Self.”**

**“And that's how she became a Person user.” Boomstick concluded.**

**“A Persona user.” Wiz corrected.**

**“Yeah that’s what I said.” Boomstick countered.**

**“Thanks to this fateful night Mitsuru can summon a manifestation of her personality known as a Persona.” Wiz ignored his partner’s antics. “This was Penthesilea who would eventually evolve into her ultimate form Artemisia.” He added as the scene changed to when Mitsuru awakened to Artemisia.**

“How old were you?” Rise asked, eyes wide in shock.

“I believe I was seven years old at the time.” Misturu pondered. “That was also the first time I stepped inside Tartarus.” She added.

“Given by your comment earlier, did you learn how to fence since the age of seven?” Naoto questioned.

“Not exactly.” Mitsuru shook her head. “I was 10 when my first fencing instructor came in.” She answered.

“I don’t think it’s strange to see someone young using a Persona.” Ren voiced out. “If I’m right, Amada-san was ten years old during the game we played.”

“You’re right!” Yukari exclaimed. “Ken-kun was 11 years old when we _really_ met for the first time.”

**“Artie is the best non imaginary friend you could ask for.” Boomstick narrated as a clip of Mitsuru using an ice spell on Yosuke appeared on screen. “She's got all sorts of powerful ice spells.”**

“Again senpai.” Kanji whistled. “I’m surprised you’re alive at all.”

“Yosuke can survive Chie’s galactic punts no problem.” Yu pointed out. “I’m sure a simple Ice Spell pales in comparison.”

“Th-thanks for the vote of co-confidence partner.” Yosuke nervously remarked.

“Say that again once you experience one of those executions for yourself.” Akihiko stated flatly.

“They are brutal.” Junpei shuddered.

“I’m guessing this has something to do when you guys returned from Kyoto?” Ken voiced out.

“Would you like to know Ken-san?” Aigis asked.

“No, please spare me the details.” Ken immediately answered as he shook his head.

* * *

**“She's also immune to ice and the cold.” Wiz informed everyone. “So I'm not really sure why she needs a giant fur coat.” He continued as a portrait of Mitsuru wearing her signature fur coat was on screen.**

“Am I allowed to say anything Mitsuru-san?” Aigis teased.

“No, you are not.” Mitsuru dismissed.

* * *

**“Anyway Mitsuru wasn't going into battle alone.” Wiz narrated. “She gathered a team of Persona users to form the Specialized Extra Curricular Execution Squad or S.E.E.S. which is much easier to say.” He continued as the group heads out to the roof was shown on screen. “**

“The Shadow Operatives wasn’t the group’s first name?” Chie questioned.

“Weren’t you paying attention earlier?” Yosuke asked his friend. “It was literally their armbands during the time we actually first met.”

**“The teens set out to explore the Tartarus.” Wiz continued. “Combat the Shadows and put an end to the dark hour.” He added. “While also scoring some extra credits because it was technically an after school club.” He narrated as the screen showed SEES’ first leader leading a squad of three inside Tartarus.**

“You get extra credit for saving the world?!” Yosuke exclaimed.

“That’s just for academic purposes kid.” Junpei pointed out. “We’re still unsung heroes for ending the Dark Hour.”

“Don’t go dissing on the extra-credits now.” Yukari elbowed the baseball player. “They helped you graduate high school despite your abysmal grades.”

“Maybe Ryuji needs to join your club.” Morgana remarked. “His grades are probably so low that he needs all the help he can get.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you, you stupid cat!” Ryuji growled.

**“Japanese schools are way more hardcore than ours.” Boomstick lamented.**

**“And with a team at her back Mitsuru needed a tool to reliably summon Personas with.” Wiz continued with the narration. “And so came the Evoker.” He stated as the infamous Evoker appeared on screen. “Which might be a little disturbing to some people.” He speculated. “So fair warning.”**

“With enough training, we don’t need the evokers to summon our Personas.” Mitsuru shared. “It is a tool to make it easier for us to summon them.” She added. “I must admit, summoning our Personas in the TV world was a lot easier that we did not need them at all.” She continued.

“Our Personas were easy to summon during the dark hour summoned by Minazuki.” Yukari pointed out. “We were in the real world then.” She added.

“That’s likely because the TV world and the real world had merged by then.” Marie responded. “Properties that made summoning your Personas in the TV world were also incorporated in the merged world.”

“We really never addressed their method of summoning, did we?” Yosuke whispered to Yu.

“No.” Yu replied as he shook his head. “Looks like that’ll be explained here as well.”

“For real?!” Ryuji’s jaw slacked at the information. “You can summon your Persona in the real world?!”

“They just said that they could Ryuji.” Futaba jabbed. “Keep up.”

**“Yeah looks just like a gun and that's kind of the point.” Boomstick informed. “The idea it's to use the gun to create an extremely dramatic experience similar to how Mitsuru first evoked her own Persona.”**

“I should note that there’s a certain detail they missed about the evokers.” Mitsuru spoke up. “It’s not merely about facing the futility of our mortality.”

“A plume of dusk is needed in our evokers for Mitsuru-san and the others to summon their Personas.” Aigis explained.

“Just think of Koromaru.” Ken supplied. “He could not have held a gun with his paws right?”

**“Specifically this is accomplished by aiming the thing at your face and pulling the trigger.” Wiz supplied.**

**“Yeah that's definitely not how guns are supposed to work.” Boomstick commented.**

“Dude that’s insane!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Yeah I’d rather face my shadow self all over again-” Yosuke cringed. “-than take an evoker to my face.”

“Aren’t evokers required to summon our Personas in the real world?” Chie questioned.

“Do we even need to summon our Personas in the real world at all?” Yukiko pondered.

“That is one of the main reasons why the Shadow Operatives exists.” Mitsuru answered the queries. “We keep the populace safe.” She continued. “And if it’s possible, no one else has to deal with shadows.”

“Of course we won’t be rejecting any help we can get from your group.” Aigis immediately interjected. “However that does leave you required to obtain an evoker to summon your Personas in the real world.”

“If it’ll keep Nanako and everyone safe.” Yu started. “I’ll offer my assistance.” He nodded in resolution.

“We’ll be relying on you Narukami.” Mitsuru nodded.

“Big Bro.” Nanako muttered, asleep on Yu’s lap.

“Wait, back up a bit.” Ryuji voiced out. “You said that your organization exists to prevent people from getting hurt from Shadows and stuff.” He stated. “Where were you when we were dealing with them?”

“Shido.” Mitsuru answered. "It does make sense to get rid of the organization designed to protect the populace from the Shadows when you commit your crimes using those Shadows.”

* * *

**“Mitsuru is quick enough to dodge gunfire, heck another Persona user is even fast enough to outrun a bullet fired by a Magnum.” Wiz informed as Naoto was shown on screen Akechi performing a Unison Attack.**

“Oh look they’re showing your Unison attack with Akechi-kun Naoto-kun.” Yukiko voiced out.

“I’m still in the opinion that the Ace Detective should’ve been a part of that attack.” Junpei pouted.

“Stop deluding yourself Stupei.” Yukari scoffed. “You aren’t detective material.” She added. “Defective material maybe.”

“That hurts Yuka-tan.” Junpei whined.

* * *

**“But hey about that time Mitsuru and her whole team survived an explosion that totally wreck this whole bridge?” Boomstick asked as the screen showed Moonlight Bridge with all of SEES facing a giant explosion.**

“Ryoji.” Junpei sighed. “Why did it have to be you?”

“Whoa, that was a huge explosion.” Kanji exclaimed. “Man these guys are hardcore than us.”

“Not as hardcore as Ryuji.” Ren praised his best friend. “He ran to a burning part of the boat so that he can get to a lifeboat to save us from getting stranded inside the sinking boat.” He narrated. “As soon as he got the lifeboat down, the ship exploded and he survived.”

“Renren! I didn’t do anything special.” Ryuji blushed at the compliment. “That explosion still pales in comparison from the explosion we witnessed on screen.” He downplayed his feat.

“Don’t sell yourselves short.” Akihiko responded. “You survived your journey.”

“Sanada-san is right you guys.” Yu echoed the boxer’s words. “We’ve faced countless hurdles and managed to survive them all.” He continued. “That alone speaks just how strong you guys are.”

“You can’t blame us for aweing at the feats they survived.” Yosuke countered. “I don’t think our team has faced an enemy and explosion that large.”

“I agree.” Ryuji nodded.

“You managed to defeat your leader when he was brainwashed, no?” Margaret spoke up. “That alone speaks volumes on how much you have grown.”

“You also helped the trickster in overcoming the impersonator who rigged his path to rehabilitation to a path of ruin.” Lavenza voiced her praise towards the trickster’s allies.

“Those are high praise sisters.” Theodore commented.

“Theodore is right.” Elizabeth nodded.” To be able to face your leader and garnered praise from someone who governs over power, that is a testament of your strength.” She continued. “And to assist your leader overcoming his journey that was doomed from the start.”

“I think it’s pointless to compare our feats.” Ken spoke up. “I believe everyone is strong in their own way.”

“I agree with Amada-san.” Makoto nodded. “We all overcame our own sets of obstacles and came out triumphant over them.” She added.

“Can we cut this sappy talk already?” Adachi whined. “Didn’t I already mention that I want to get this over with?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yosuke rolled his eyes.” If you would Futaba-chan?”

“And that includes ignoring all the jokes the people on screen are making.” Adachi exclaimed before the footage resumed.

“Can anyone tell us who the one angry man over there is?” Futaba questioned. “I don’t remember asking for his opinion.” She continued before pressing play.

* * *

**“This appears to be just the beginning.” Mitsuru spoke as she and her Persona posed elegantly on screen while another female character posed in victory a few paces in front of her.**

“Let us ignore what’s happening on screen.” Mitsuru ordered. “I do not know the girl that’s apparently sharing a victory with me.”

“Statistics show that Mitsuru-san outclass this Weiss character at every turn.” Aigis summarized the data she collected. “I predict that Mitsuru-san is going to win this death match.”

“I agree with ya sis.” Labrys nodded. “I don’t see anyway how Mitsuru-san can lose.”

“Numbers aren’t everything Aigis.” Akihiko argued. “Although I must admit that Mitsuru’s feats are far greater than her opponent’s.” He nodded.

“Weiss’s arsenal is also limited.” Yukari pointed out. “Her Aura and Dust supply are limited while Mitsuru-senpai’s isn’t.”

“Stating the limited arsenal, it seems like there’s no way for Mitsuru-san to lose.” Ken commented. “Although, Schnee-san’s feats aren’t something to sneeze at either.” He added.

Inwardly, the former members of SEES cringed at the potential pun that would’ve come at Ken’s statement.

“Mitchan is going to win hands down!” Teddie voiced his elation. “Although Weiss is also beauty herself.” He swooned.

“Shut it bear.” Yosuke glared at his adopted brother. “I don’t want to get involved in your shenanigans that could get me executed.”

“What are you talking about senpai?” Kanji questioned. “The girls have always executed you.” He pointed out.” Especially by Chie-senpai.”

“Shut your mouth Kanji.”

“Speculating will get us nowhere.” Margaret stole everyone’s attention. “I believe the bout is the next scene to be shown.”

“Predicting who among the challengers would win in a fight like this is half the fun Margaret.” Yu explained. “Especially among characters who would never meet at any circumstance.”

“Narukami’s right.” Junpei nodded. “Fights like this are rarely shown visually especially considering these are fanworks in their universe.” He added. “Sometimes these characters may act out of their canon characterization, but the main purpose of these bouts is to determine who’s going to win in a no holds barred battle.” He explained.

“So that’s what those are.” Yukari’s eyes widened in realization. “We’ve been discussing these kinds of topics during different press events for Featherman.” She shared. “I didn’t know we were talking about the same thing.”

“That’s probably because you weren’t interested in the topic at all.” Ken pointed out. “I think Pink Argus was pitted against someone Kujikawa-san has voiced in the past.”

“Really?” Rise asked. “Oh that character that was an archer.” She nodded. “But she was a one off character.”

“Oh I remember that one.” Yosuke voiced out. “The reason why Reiko Kujakuin was pitted against that one archer Rise has voiced was because of their similar backstories and being an archer.” He explained.

“I still bank on Pink Argus winning that bout.” Futaba voiced out. “She’s a featherman and her opponent was just an archer that didn’t have Feather Pink’s arsenal.” She gushed. “I mean seriously, energy arrows beat old arrows any time of the day.”

“Someone’s a fan.” Ryuji snickered.

“It’s always nice to meet a fan.” Yukari smiled at the young girl.

“A-ah I-I.” Futaba blushed.

“Come on Futaba you were doing so well earlier.” Ryuji grinned as he offered praise to their shy member.

“I agree Futaba, you were doing just fine listing Pink Argus’s feats.” Yusuke nodded.

“Shut it Inari.”

“There, there.” Makoto comforted.

“Just think of this as your first boss encounter and you’re facing them under leveled.” Ren comforted. “You can come back anytime, fully prepared.”

“Futaba-chan has been a shut-in since a traumatic event happened to her.” Haru explained. “Hope you can understand.”

“It’s fine.” Yukari smiled.” It was cute seeing her gush about Reiko Kujakuin.” She admitted.

“I suggest we continue that discussion later.” Naoto voiced out. “I think we should watch the fight proper.” She continued. “She steered the topic back to the death match they were about to watch.

**“Right now, IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!” Boomstick yelled as the scene on screen closed.**

**The scene changed to an impressive furniture-less wing with impressive chandeliers. The room was lit with various candles on the chandeliers and the candle posts on each pillars.**

**Sounds of clashing swords echoed throughout the place.**

**Mitsuru and Weiss was then shown parrying each of their blows before Weiss utilized her white glyph and dodged a strike from Mitsuru’s rapier.**

**“Such good form.” Mitsuru on screen praised her opponent. “You fight with a sense of ease.” She explained as she readied her rapier from another attack.**

**“Thank you.” Weiss expressed her gratitude from the praise. “But flattery will get you nowhere.” She added as she readied her rapier.**

“Never pegged you as a talker during fights Mitsuru-san.” Yu commented. “You did not talk when the two of us fought during the P1 Grand Prix.”

“I don’t normally talk during fights.” Mitsuru nodded. “Apart from giving orders in the event that my field leader would incapacitated.”

**Weiss made use of her white glyph and propelled herself towards her opponent and struck her. She followed up with a number of strikes and slashes, all of which Mitsuru has blocked. Weiss pulled her rapier back to her side and thrust it towards her opponent.**

**Mitsuru was thrown back by the last thrust but she managed to land on her feet.**

**Weiss spun in place and stabbed her rapier on the ground then ice pillars sprouted from the ground and made its way to the only other person in the room.**

**Mitsuru simply raised her right hand forward and flat out cancelled the ice attack coming her way.**

**“Fighting with ice?” Mitsuru questioned as she walked towards her opponent. “Ironic.” She commented. “And a waste of time.” She scoffed. “Artemisia!” She yelled as she summoned her Persona.**

“That was quite cocky of you Mitsuru.” Akihiko commented.

**Artemisia brandished her whip and began to strike Weiss with it. The first two strikes were parried but the succeeding lashes were direct hits.**

**Mitsuru dashed towards her opponent’s distracted form. However, Weiss noticed the Kirijo utilized the Wind Dust in her rapier and sent a gust of wind towards Kirijo’s direction.**

**Weiss utilized the fire dust in her rapier and conjured a horizontal arc of fire and directly hit Artemisia, and made her disappear.**

**Mitsuru winced and groaned in pain when her Persona disappeared. However she was able to re-summon Artemisia by her side.**

**Artemisia snapped her whip and summoned a large block of ice on the floor Weiss was standing on.**

**Weiss used her glyphs to jump upwards to dodge the conjured block of ice and then subsequently summoned a Queen Wasp and rode on its stinger.**

**“Can’t touch me ice queen!” Weiss declared. “Huh, so that’s what it’s like.” She commented before the summoned grimm charged at Artemisia and Mitsuru.**

“I’d like to correct the statement.” Aigis grinned. “She’s not an ice queen.” She shook her head. “She’s an ice empress.”

“You know, I’ve heard rumors of her cold demeanor at school.” Yukari shared. “Some students had called her Ice Queen.”

“Oh yeah!” Junpei nodded. “The Ice Queen of Gekkoukan High.”

“Iori.” Mitsuru glared at Junpei.

“Shutting up now.”

**Artemisia met the queen wasp head on as Weiss jumped off of the grimm’s stinger and charged at Mitsuru.**

**Weiss used her white glyphs and attacked her opponent with incredible speed and managed launch the Kirijo in the air. She continued to attack her relentlessly using her white glyphs to keep her afloat before positioning herself above Mitsuru to deal a downward thrust with her rapier.**

**The queen wasp on the other hand used it’s stinger to attack, but Artemisia caught it and slammed the grimm to ground before using the whip and it on the grimm’s body, disintegrating it.**

“Kinky.” Futaba snickered.

**Weiss got distracted as soon as her summon disappeared.**

“She’s easily distracted.” Chie commented.

“Right.” Makoto nodded. “That could be a difference between life and death between fighters.”

**Mitsuru didn’t waste any time and kicked the distracted Schnee to her face and jumped forwards to continue the attack.**

“Due to being distracted, the Mitsuru on screen was able to exploit the opening.” Akihiko stated.

**Weiss managed to compose herself and conjured a black glyph above herself to keep her Opponent in place. She dragged the black glyph sideways, dragging Mitsuru in the process, and repelled the Kirijo away from her.**

“I have to admit she’s able to get bearings quickly.” Morgana praised.

**As Mitsuru recovered from being expelled, Weiss wasted no time and summoned another white creature as she stabbed the floor with her rapier.**

“Her poor weapon.” Ren cringed.

“Dude, you actually maintain your weapons?” Ryuji looked at his best friend incredulously. “They’re just models tho.”

“Iwai-san taught me.” Ren shrugged. “Besides, a poorly maintained weapon could prove dangerous to the user.”

“I agree.” Naoto nodded. “I’ve seen some officers who got their service firearms backfire due to low weapon maintenance.”

**By the time Weiss finished summoning her Arma Gigas, Mitsuru, with Artemisia by her side, managed to recover. The Kirijo charged at the Schnee as the Persona charged at the giant armor.**

**Ice spikes appeared on the floor as Weiss and the Arma Gigas ran towards their opponents. The Schnee jumped on one of the giant armor’s pauldrons to escape the icy spikes appearing on the ground before she jumped back to the ground and conjured a fiery vertical arc, in tandem with the giant armor’s downward slash.**

**Mitsuru and Artemisia managed to evade the fiery slash that came their way. The Kirijo wasn’t able to perform a counter attack as the Schnee started attacking her right after, putting the Kirijo heiress on the defensive. She was even able to dodge the giant sword that came her way.**

**Mitsuru was able to parry a sneak attack from Weiss, which gave her another opening to exploit. She donned a flurry of slash and thrusting attacks at the Schnee before kicking her away.**

**As the fight between humans went on, both the Arma Gigas and Artemisia attacked and count attacked each of their moves, before the Persona managed to get behind the giant armor and knock it down by pulling its left leg with its whip.**

**The Persona flew in front of the downed summon and conjured six floating ice spikes and threw them towards Weiss, who was facing the Kirijo before she left.**

**The Arma Gigas was quick to act and took the attack. Six spikes pierced the giant armor before it disintegrated.**

**“As annoying as this was, I have to admit, you fought valiantly.” Mitsuru praised her opponent as she walked towards her opponent. “But now you’ll fall by my own hand!” She declared as Artemisia appeared behind the Kirijo.**

“Really Mitsuru? Gloating in the middle of the fight?” Akihiko chuckled. “That so unlike you.”

“I mean a lot of fights like this can be out of character.” Junpei offered. “If we consider Weiss’s background and Mitsuru-senpai’s own background, the two of them could have teamed-up together to accomplish a common goal.”

“I agree.” Yukari nodded. “Weiss seems like the person that Mitsuru-senpai can see eye-to-eye with.” She stated.

“I do agree that the Mitsuru-senpai on screen is a lot different than our Mitsuru-senpai.” Fuuka voiced her opinion.

“Mitsuru-san is not known to gloat or talk in the middle of the fight.” Aigis informed everyone. “Unless she’s stating her orders or offer words to her opponents.”

**“I can do this on my own.” Weiss declared as she spun her rapier and glared at her opponent.**

**“Artemisia! No Mercy!” Mitsuru declared as she charged at the Schnee while her Persona prepared a purple orb floating by her whip.**

**Weiss simply stood up straight, her rapier raised parallel to her body as a clock-like glyph appeared beneath her. Without prompt, she suddenly charged at Mitsuru at unimaginable speeds and stabbed the Kirijo’s shoulder.**

**With a push from the Persona’s hand, a huge purple explosion rocked the entire wing.**

**As soon as the smoke cleared, both combatants were knocked down. Weiss had rippling white lines appear on her body as she struggled to stand up before it dissipated.**

**Both combatants were able to stand on their feet, albeit hunched over.**

**“How st-“ Weiss winced in pain from her injury. “strong are you?” She managed to ask her question.**

**Mitsuru retrieved her evoker from her back and pointed the barrel at her head.**

**“Strong enough.”**

**With a pull of the trigger, Artemisia appeared behind the Kirijo heiress and healed all of the injuries she incurred from the battle.**

**Weiss stared at her opponent in disbelief as her opponent stood up straight.**

**With one last desperate cry, the Schnee charged at Mitsuru with reckless abandon but was thwarted by the Persona who simply launched her into the air with the flick of her whip.**

**Artemisia appeared besides the flying Schnee and whipped her again and again as ice started to encase the opponent.**

**As the Ice block fell, with one Weiss Schnee inside, Mitsuru stabbed and broke the ice that encased the Schnee which blew her away as her weapon, Myrtenaster, fell on the floor and broke.**

**Artemisia bowed before the downed opponent then promptly disappeared as Mitsuru walked away.**

**“K. O!”**

“I have to say, I almost lost a bet had I stuck with my first assessment.” Akihiko commented. “Congratulations Mitsuru, you gave one hell of a fight.”

“Elegant as always Mitsuru-san.” Yu praised.

“That was hell of a fight Mitsuru-senpai!” Junpei whistled.

“How’re you alive Yosuke-senpai?” Kanji whistled as he turned to his upper classman.

“Yosuke’s a lot stronger than you think Kanji.” Yu came to his partner’s defense. “While the bout between Mitsuru-san and Schnee-san was impressive, I think all of us would stand a chance against Mitsuru-san.” He offered.” We do have relatively the same power set and unlike Schnee-san we are not limited by the things we use.”

“Speak for yourself Yu.” Yosuke scoffed. “You have a lot of Personas in your arsenal, you would stand a chance.”

“On contraire, Narukami only used Izanagi in his bout with me.” Mitsuru debunked the Hanamura’s claim.

“Shuush!” Futaba exclaimed. “There’s still a post-fight analysis!” She announced. “Keep your mouths trapped.

**“Well Wiz, glad we got these coats ‘cause that fight was…” Boomstick commented as he and Wiz were shown onscreen wearing a white fur coat, adding another layer to their usual clothing choices. “Cool.”**

“More puns? Really?” Yukari growled.

“What’s wrong with them?” Teddie questioned innocently. “I always see them as beary punny.” He admitted.

“Don’t worry about it Teddie Teddie.” Akihiko assured the boy. “It’s something we need to move on from.”

“Akihiko-san’s right Teddie.” Ken nodded as he offered the boy his assurances. “We really just have bad experiences with them.” He explained. “I hope you can understand.”

“O Alright.” Teddie sighed. “Teddie’s just going to bear it until the end.”

“That’s the spirit bear.” Aikihiko cheered.

**“Weiss was incredibly skilled, her versatility certainly proved a challenge for Mitsuru.” Wiz stated as replay of the earlier fight was shown on screen. “And she held a decent advantage in speed, thanks to Time Dilation.” He continued as a clip of Weiss casting the technique mentioned was shown on screen.**

**“Though to be fair Mitsuru's Analytical Clairvoyance meant to what been pretty difficult for Weiss to get the jump on her.” Wiz immediately poured praise towards the victor of the simulated fight.**

“Analytical Clairvoyance?” Futaba asked. “Wasn’t that mentioned earlier?”

“Basically, Mitsuru-senpai was our first navigator.” Yukari explained.

“However, her Persona’s more geared for the front lines.” Akihiko supplied. “Our main navigator is actually Fuuka.” He continued. “But that is Mitsuru’s Persona’s secondary ability.”

“Teddie served as our first Navigator, before Rise came into the picture.”

“Although, Teddie’s Persona does not have an analysis-based Persona, he was still a big help in locating the Shadows we were after.” Chie explained.

“I am one bear-tastic bear!” Teddie proudly exclaimed. “Can Teddie score with Chie-chan now?”

“Can we _please_ stop these talk about scoring?!” Yukiko stated darkly.

“If we’re talking about first navigators, then Morgana’s got that in the bag.” Ren praised his feline companion as he pet the feline’s head. “He’s also great at memorizing what road we had used.”

“Yeah no doubt about that.” Ryuji nodded. “He taught us everything we knew about Personas and whatnot.” He grinned.

“Indeed, without Morgana, we would have been lost a long time ago.” Yusuke voiced his sentiment.

“While he also lacks an analysis-based Persona but his keen eye for weaknesses was a tremendous help in our journey.” Makoto added.

“Mona-chan even helped me when I first ventured out alone.” Haru voiced out her praise. “His eye for approaching Shadows was a big help back then.”

“He’s a pretty great teacher.” Anne added. “He was a huge help.” She repeated the thieves’ sentiment. “I don’t know how we could manage to finish through everything without him.”

“Thank you for the praise Lady Anne.” Morgana bowed his head in front of the Takamaki. “It humbles me greatly to hear such high praise from you.”

“Doesn’t change that he’s a cat tho.” Futaba snickered.

**“Yeah even though Weiss had plenty of attack options, Mitsuru’s defenses were just too strong.” Boomstick stated as the screen behind the men showed the cancellation of Weiss’s ice attack. “Like how she completely canceled Weiss's ice attack.”**

**“This presented a unique problem for Weiss, who has been fairly reliant to ice techniques.” Wiz added as the screen showed clips of Weiss using ice for offense and defense. “She was forced to use Dust which she has less experience with.”**

“I see, not only was she limited in both Aura and Dust supplies, she’s also fairly reliant on one technique.” Margaret commented. “I did wonder why she had only used Fire based attacks twice in the duration of the fight.”

“Over reliance in anything during battle has proven to be the downfall of a lot of warriors in history.” Mitsuru voiced her comment.

“Relying on our weapons is great and all, but what happens if those weapons are out of our reach.” Akihiko added.

“Judging from the games we viewed earlier, our leaders are definitely not reliant in anything.” Mitsuru praised. “You bought weapons, strengthened and fused different Personas and did everything to gain an advantage.” She continued. “C’est Magnifique.”

* * *

**“Oh man, what an Ice cold move.” Boomstick remarked.**

Everyone merely ignored the pun and continued on watching.

**“While Weiss’s speed and versatility put up a good fight, Mitsuru’s greater defense, raw power and more reliable arsenal proved too much for the huntress.” Wiz continued his spiel.**

**“She had _snow_ chance.”**

**“The winner is Mitsuru Kirijo.” Wiz closed the program and the video file stopped playing.**

“Puns aside, this was an enjoyable experience.” Yukari admitted. “I can definitely see myself doing interviews about my characters listing their advantages over the characters they are pitted against.”

“Same here.” Rise agreed. “Doing those interviews would be a lot of fun now.”

“Were they boring the first time Kujikawa-san?” Ken questioned.

“Not boring per se.” Rise denied the claim. “It’s just that they would go on and on about the topic sometimes that it’s overshadowing the whole subject of the Press conference.”

“I see.” Ken nodded.

“As for me, I would love to incorporate those situations to my training regimen.” Akihiko voiced out. “It could prove useful in fighting against opponents like her.”

“Akihiko.” Mitsuru sighed in exasperation. “While I do admire your fighting spirit, who’re you going to spar against?”

“Chie seems like the closest person I can get.” Akihiko answered. “I would’ve asked you, but you’re too busy running the Shadow Operative AND the Kirijo group on your own.” He added.

“What do you say Chie?” Akihiko turned towards his newly found student.

“I’m ready when you are Master.” Chie enthusiastically responded.

“Please wait until we’re finished here.” Yosuke begged. “You’re going to destroy my house.”

* * *

The three groups of Persona-users all conversed and talked about a lot of different things, from the fight that they just witnessed or the game that chronicled their actual first meetings that was purged from their memory.

One of them was preoccupied and remained sitting on the chair.

“What’s wrong Yusuke?” Ryuji asked his friend. “You’ve been awfully silent since the viewing ended.”

“It’s nothing.” Yusuke dismissed his friend’s concern. “I am just preoccupied.”

“Whoa! This is an elegant artwork Kitagawa-san.” Yukari praised as she leaned down to take a closer look.

“You’re right Yuka-tan.” Junpei whistled. “It has been a while since I saw an artwork that’s as good as this.”

“It’s true!” Rise awed at the artwork. “It’s beautiful.”

“The woman kinda reminds me of Chie.” Yukiko commented.

“I can kinda see that.” Yosuke agreed. “That woman could have cracked the ice on her own.”

“Careful senpai.” Kanji cautioned. “Or you’ll get another galactic punt to the nuts.”

The painting in question showed a woman in an elegant ball gown bowing in front of a cracking block of ice.

“Inspiration hit when I saw how the battle concluded between Kirijo-san and Schnee-san.” Yusuke admitted. “I also took inspiration from Haru-san’s Persona as well.”

“I can see the resemblance.” Haru admitted.

“What do you call this artwork Yusuke?” Makoto asked as the sketch was passed unto her.

“Why don’t you use Cracked Ice Lady?” Ryuji suggested.

“Ryuji! You’re way too literal!” Anne chided. “Let the artist title his work himself.”

“Actually Anne-san, I’m taking suggestions.” Yusuke shook his head. “Ren, what do you think?”

“What were your thoughts when you sketched this Yusuke?” Ren questioned as he looked at the sketch himself.

“I was going for Ice, Elegance and Rebellion.” Yusuke answered.

“Empress’s Frigid Rebellion.” Ren voiced out.

“I see.” Yusuke nodded. “I’ll take that into consideration.”

“Hey that reminds me.” Ryuji voiced out. “Where’s that grumpy old man from before?”

“You mean Adachi-san?” Labrys questioned.

“He’s back in his cell.” Margaret answered. “He was really here just to shed some light into the bosses of the game.”

“For real?!” Ryuji exclaimed. “That guy was a crook?”

“A police officer turned murderer.” Yu sighed.

“One thing I’m more perplexed was that how did all of us fit into this room.” Makoto voiced out.

“That’s what I’ve been thinking the whole time!” Yosuke cried out.

“Do not question how, Yosuke.” Yu shook his head. “It’s better that we not question how they managed such a feat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot draw to save my life so I just edited Artemisia's picture unto a block of cracked ice and changed the color to grayscale and pass it as Yusuke's artwork lol.


End file.
